


My Name is Death and I'm an Angel

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angels, Angst, Death, Disfigurement, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not the Type you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Tao is Baekhyun's Angel, even when he isn't.





	My Name is Death and I'm an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 163 - written for EXO Mythology Round 1
> 
> a/n: this fic was supposed to be a lot more light-hearted but then it took off and became something else. I love it a lot. Yes, I used Supernatural references. Sue me. (or don’t ... Supernatural is owned by the CW.) thank you to the mods and to my betas who keep my up even when i'm falling. you guys are my Tao. you're my angels. and i love you.

 

 

⏳

 

_“Clear!”_

 

_“Okay, call it. Time of death, 2:04AM … September 18th, 2017.”_

 

As Baekhyun walked into the hallway he ran his hand across his face. It was the fourth death that week. Something in his peripheral flashed and he knew that it was time. Once everyone left the room he reentered and sighed.

 

“Busy week?”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

The tall, slender man hovered for a moment before placing a hand on top of the body and pulling a small orb from her chest. It floated for a brief moment before he let it go and it disappeared into the ceiling.

 

“I need a vacation.”

 

“Can angels take vacations?”

 

“No, but it’s a nice thought.”

 

Baekhyun smiled and shook his head. For many years now he had been seeing something just out of the corner of his eye. Then Tao revealed himself and that’s when Baekhyun knew.

 

The supernatural was real and he wasn’t crazy.

 

“Hey, isn’t it pizza day?”

 

“Really? You just got here. You’ve only taken one soul and you’re ready to eat?”

 

“Look. You guys always get the really good deep dish.”

 

“It’s in the break room.”

 

Tao grinned and then disappeared in a small puff of smoke. This was something Baekhyun got used to quickly. Tao might have been an angel of death, but he had this insatiable craving for greasy food. Baekhyun turned toward the hallway and watched as the hustle and bustle of the hospital went on without him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and fished out his phone. It was going to be a long shift and he was already starting to dread the rest of it.

 

The break room wasn’t far and when Baekhyun got there Tao was sitting on the counter with a slice of pizza in one hand, a glass of water in the other. He shook his head and poured himself a cup of coffee hoping it would give him a little energy.

 

“Rough night?”

 

“Yeah, you need a vacation and so do I. We’ve had four deaths this week, Tao. Four.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me. I’ve reaped them.”

 

Baekhyun raked his hands through his hair and watched as Tao hopped down from the counter and grabbed another slice of pizza. He sat down in the chair next to Baekhyun and sighed.

 

“Room 107 is going into cardiac arrest.”

 

“Is he going to make it?”

 

“Nope. I have time for this slice of pizza though.”

 

“You’re a horrible angel.”

 

“No, I’m horribly hungry and I’m not reaping another soul without eating.”

 

It might have been morbid, but that’s how Baekhyun coped; Tao’s dry humor. They had formed a friendship over the time Tao had taken charge of the hospital’s soul collection. It started on a night that Baekhyun was sure he was going mad. Then after a few times of encountering the angel and exchanging some witty banter, they fell into a sort of camaraderie. Baekhyun sighed when he heard the alarms beeping and stood up.

 

“Guess I’ll head down.”

 

“I’ve got three minutes. I’m finishing this slice. Be there shortly.”

 

Baekhyun trotted down to Room 107 and watched as the other nurses tried to resuscitate the patient. Exactly three minutes later Tao showed up with a napkin in hand, blotting it to the side of his mouth.

 

“Really got to tell me where you guys get that so I can bring some to the Boss Man.”

 

Baekhyun folded his arms across his chest and waited. They tried CPR and then the defibrillator. After another couple minutes, they called the death and Tao reaped the soul. That’s when Baekhyun watched more closely. Tao’s fingers waved and curved bringing the small bauble to his palm. He cradled it carefully like it was fragile, then smiled softly. His eyes sparkled and Baekhyun found himself wanting to know what they saw.

 

“His children.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You wanted to know what I saw. His children. Sometimes you relive memories before you die. This one was of him at the park with his children. It was a very lovely memory.”

 

“Do you always see something?”

 

“Most times. This one was a good memory. Sometimes they aren’t good.”

 

“How so?”

 

Baekhyun leaned back on the doorframe and watched as Tao released the soul. It floated like the others, then vanished. Tao turned and nodded to Baekhyun to follow him. They started to walk down the hall. Baekhyun listened and tried not to let on that he was walking with someone that no one saw.

 

“There are times when I will reap a soul and they will be reliving their death on a loop. Like that bad infomercial that plays at 4:45 AM every Tuesday night. It’s painful. I can feel their grief, their anguish, and their uncertainty. Those are the ones I hate to reap.”

 

They rounded a corner and Baekhyun nodded. He looked up to Tao who gave a small smile of knowing. Baekhyun couldn’t talk when they were in the hallways. He grabbed a clipboard at the Nurses’ Station and decided to make his rounds early, with Tao in tow.

 

“Do you feel it? Their death. Like does it hurt you too?”

 

“Sometimes especially if it was particularly awful. Room 291? Do you remember that one? The one who died and they ruled it a murder…? I felt that one.”

 

“That was horrific. I remember that.”

 

They walked for a long while and talked a bit before another alarm went off and Baekhyun knew it was a patient possibly losing their life. He didn’t like that part of the job. What he liked was saving people. But Tao was a constant reminder that death was inevitable.

 

⏳

 

By the end of the month, there were six more deaths. Baekhyun was more than exhausted. He finally got a day off and realized there was a possibility of not seeing Tao. He mostly frequented the hospital. There was a lingering sense of sadness when Baekhyun thought about it. Then he felt warm hands on his shoulders and a gentle squeeze.

 

“I can hear that you know.”

 

When Baekhyun turned around he was surprised to see Tao. He was more surprised at his casual attire. Usually, Tao was dressed in a black suit, but in front of him was Tao dressed down in jeans and a t-shirt.

 

“Casual Friday. You like? New concept. I think Boss Man is going to keep it.”

 

“You look different.”

 

“I can hear your thoughts, Baekhyun. You think I look attractive.”

 

The blush on Baekhyun’s face spread fast. It was pretty evident by their interactions lately that they were growing closer, fonder of each other. A hand on the waist here, a comforting hug there. One night Baekhyun lost a patient he had grown to like. Tao found him crying in a mop closet and just held him tight. It was the first night Tao thought about giving up his life as an angel in exchange for being mortal and staying close to Baekhyun. It was also the first night Baekhyun saw how weathered Tao was. Worn down and just as tired as he was.

 

“I brought food.”

 

On the table were two brown paper bags that looked like they were covered in grease. Baekhyun laughed before sitting down with Tao. When he opened the bag he chuckled and shook his head at Tao.

 

“I don’t even have to guess what’s in your bag do I?”

 

“Go on. Talk it out in your head.”

 

Baekhyun looked at the bag and thought for a moment. He remembered Tao specifically talking about pickles earlier in the week and how he had found a place that lightly battered and fried them. Baekhyun glanced up and saw Tao smiling.

 

“You’re right. It’s the pickle chips. Do you want one?”

 

“I’ll pass.”

 

“Suit yourself.”

 

They ate and talked for a bit until Baekhyun stretched, slightly tired and stomach full. Tao looked just as tired. His eyes were heavier than normal and he looked beat. Baekhyun stood and walked toward the couch. Tao followed close behind.

 

“Did you get that vacation you wanted?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Boss Man was impressed with the quota so I was rewarded with one day off.”

 

“And you chose to spend it with me?”

 

Baekhyun’s mind went racing and Tao shook his head, smiling. There was a brief silence and then Tao moved closer to Baekhyun on the couch, knees touching slightly.

 

“There is no one I’d rather spend it with than you.”

 

Eyes wide, Baekhyun stared at Tao, then he softened, “Tell me a story of one of the souls you’re reaped. The best one. Your favorite one.”

 

“Hrm. Ah, Room 453. The little girl.”

 

“The one who had cancer?”

 

“Yeah, she’s my favorite. Her last memory was amazing. It was days before I reaped her. Her family took her to the park and let her play on everything she wanted. She scuffed her knees and had leaves in her hair, but she was fearless… to the very end. She didn’t fear death. She faced it head-on. She was strong and I admired her for it.”

 

“I remember her. I agree. She was one of our bravest patients.”

 

Baekhyun set his hand on Tao’s knee and was surprised when he tangled their fingers together. They stayed like that for a moment before Baekhyun leaned over and saw Tao crying.

 

“I wish I was that brave. To face everything and not be afraid.”

 

“You are, Tao. You’re an angel. You’ve seen a lot and you’re still here.”

 

“Sometimes I wish I wasn’t.”

 

Baekhyun watched as another tear fell from Tao’s cheek and he thumbed it away, but his hand remained trapped by Tao’s. He held it to his cheek and then turned to Baekhyun slowly.

 

“What if I gave it up? Became human?”

 

“No. Could you even do that?”

 

“I could. But it would be painful.”

 

“How painful?”

 

“My wings would molt and then fall away, then I’d fall.”

 

Baekhyun watched as Tao’s eyes changed. He meant literal fall. Lost in thought Baekhyun glanced at Tao’s back before he stood and motioned for Baekhyun to follow him. They walked out to the balcony and Tao turned around to face Baekhyun.

 

“I know this is what you want.”

 

Tao threw his shirt off and Baekhyun blushed. His body wasn’t muscular at all. He was thin and the years were shown on his skin in the form of scars. He was bronze and Baekhyun swore he was shimmering in the sun. For a moment Baekhyun wasn’t sure what was about to happen, then a gust of wind hit him in the face and the whole balcony was covered in shadows.

 

Tao had spread his wings. They were marvelous shades of burgundy and garnet. The long feather tips were a deep blue-black. Baekhyun thought they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His wings were massive in size and when he pulled them in they hung off the side of the balcony.

 

“Can I touch them?”

 

Tao nodded and Baekhyun inched closer clutching the fabric of Tao’s shirt to his chest. He leaned over and gazed in awe. When he reached out Tao pulled his wing forward and nudged Baekhyun closer. He wrapped Baekhyun in a tight embrace and then pulled his wings completely around them.

 

“Baekhyun, I like you and I know you like me too.”

 

When Baekhyun looked up he saw just how magnificent Tao's wings were. Up close there were flecks of gold and the feathers had an iridescent sheen. Sometimes the color was deep like garnet, other times when the light hit just right it was a bright like scarlet.

 

“Never ever do anything to lose your wings. Promise me?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Tao smiled softly as Baekhyun nuzzled into his chest. There was a silent calm between them. A bit of tension melted away and they both realized how much they wanted this closeness. After a few moments, Tao’s wings faded back and he threw his shirt back on. They spent the rest of the day together, and Baekhyun felt like all of his stress could disappear with Tao.

 

⏳

 

The next few months were some of the worst for Baekhyun. The hospital became understaffed and overworked. Baekhyun was putting in more than his fair share of hours. And it seemed Tao was too. They revolved around each other in the hospital. Every patient that lost their life, Tao was shortly by Baekhyun’s side to reap the soul.

 

On breaks, Tao would recall the last memories of patients and Baekhyun would nearly fall asleep listening to him talk. But that didn’t bother Tao. He would just repeat what he said and tease Baekhyun about sleeping more. That’s when Baekhyun found out that Tao never slept. He never put it together that angels didn’t need sleep. Even though Tao always looked tired, he didn’t actually sleep.

 

Baekhyun, however, needed to sleep. He was starting to get delirious. One night he nearly passed out standing up and Tao convinced him to tell the other nurses he needed a night off. When he got to his apartment Tao followed. He helped Baekhyun out of his clothes and into his bed. Tao removed his shoes and suit jacket then laid next to Baekhyun and was surprised when he turned over and cuddled into his chest.

 

“Please stay, Tao.”

 

“Okay. I’ll stay.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyelashes fluttered and Tao realized just how tired he was. Before long Baekhyun was fast asleep on top of Tao. He watched him the whole night, and in the morning Baekhyun looked much more like himself.

 

“I feel so much better. I’ve never slept that good.”

 

“I’ll take credit for that.”

 

“Did you stay all night?”

 

“Yeah, I just had another reaper take my territory for a while. I silenced my pager so that you wouldn’t wake up?”

 

“You have a pager?”

 

“Yeah...? So do you.”

 

“I’m a nurse. 1995 called and said they want their technology back.”

 

“That was uncalled for.”

 

Tao tackled Baekhyun down into the bed and held him there, tickling his side. Baekhyun screeched and kicked but Tao wouldn’t let go. When Baekhyun was nearly in tears from laughter Tao backed off and looked down at Baekhyun who was all smiles.

 

“This is why I want to be human.”

 

Baekhyun stared up at Tao and watched as sorrow danced in his eyes. There was no way for Tao to completely be with Baekhyun. He would age, while Tao wouldn’t. He would be there but then again he wouldn’t. Only Baekhyun could see him, hear him, feel him. As Baekhyun gazed longer, he got sadder.

 

“Don’t look at me like that Baekhyun.”

 

“I want it, too. I want you to stay but I don’t want you to fall. What if … What if you …”

 

“No.”

 

Tao pulled Baekhyun into his lap and held him close. Baekhyun didn’t want Tao to die. Falling from Grace could actually kill him. There was no easier way. The more Baekhyun wanted, the more he felt strangled by his own emotions. The thought of losing Tao hurt more than their current situation of barely there existence.

 

The next week was the worst for Baekhyun. Their influx of patients had finally slowed but there was still death, long hours, and sleepless nights without Tao. He was just as busy. The closer to the holidays it got, the more deaths there were. They were both being worked to the bone. But Baekhyun didn’t break until one of their long-term coma patients began to show signs of deterioration. She was slipping fast. Tao knew what she meant to the hospital and rushed to Baekhyun’s side.

 

“She has minutes, Baekhyun. Say your goodbyes.”

 

“I hate saying goodbye.”

 

“I know, I know. But she doesn’t have a lot of time left.”

 

Baekhyun walked over and held her hand before the monitors started going crazy. They tried with all their might but Tao just shook his head and watched as Baekhyun started to break down. He excused himself and Tao follow close behind. Baekhyun locked himself in a storage closet and began to cry into Tao’s shoulder. He sobbed for ten minutes before looking up at Tao who just tried his best to calm Baekhyun.

 

“Never leave me. Never say goodbye. Ever. Don’t make me ever say goodbye to you.”

 

Baekhyun’s lips frantically searched for Tao’s. Quivering he kissed Tao until he was crying hard and grasping for Tao to come closer. He took a deep breath before pulling back and just looking at Tao.

 

“I won’t leave. I promise. I’ll always be here. Even if you can’t see me, I’m always here. I’m always watching and if you ever need me you can just call for me.”

 

Tao leaned down and kissed Baekhyun again, this time harder. The fell back into the wall before Baekhyun’s arms were tangled around Tao’s shoulders. He sniffled between kisses and caught his breath.

 

“As long as I know you’re there, I’ll be okay. Even if I turn old and you don’t … As long as I know you’re there.”

 

“I’ll always be there.”

 

Baekhyun calmed himself just enough to leave the closet and return to the nurses’ station. He did everything he needed for the rest of the night and took some time off. They immediately granted it and Baekhyun was thankful. He didn’t know if he could handle coming to work at least for a day or two. When he got back home, Tao was already waiting. Baekhyun immediately broke down again and curled into Tao’s embrace.

 

That’s where Baekhyun stayed for the two days he was off.

 

⏳

 

When Baekhyun returned to work, it was a lot smoother. They were no longer understaffed and it seemed that things were looking up a bit. Tao was around a lot more, and not just for souls. He kept Baekhyun company on his breaks and spent more time at his apartment. Baekhyun was starting to feel like he was an actual boyfriend. But he couldn’t help but notice how overprotective Tao was becoming. Every scratch, every bruise, Tao babied him. He wasn’t overwhelmed but Baekhyun kept thinking in the back of his mind that Tao was hiding something.

 

Everything came to a head one weekend that Baekhyun decided to go out with some of his co-workers. They all had a few beers while Baekhyun stayed sober enjoying their company. He kept having this feeling though. There was a pit in his stomach and a thick fog in his head. Something bad was going to happen.

 

Baekhyun walked out to the street and sighed. Tao wouldn’t be long. The walk to Baekhyun’s apartment was short and he never missed an opportunity to take a walk with Baekhyun. The light on the crosswalk changed and Baekhyun began to walk toward the other side. He never saw the car coming. He stood stunned in the headlights before he was embraced and taken across the street.

 

Tao was screaming but Baekhyun couldn’t hear anything. He could feel himself being shaken but he couldn’t form thoughts or words. Another moment passed and Baekhyun looked around his apartment, Tao still yelling. He finally came to as the sound of Tao’s voice resonated in his ears.

 

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun!!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You … You almost died… You... “

 

Tao pulled Baekhyun close and hiccuped. He started sobbing hard, clinging to Baekhyun.

 

“I’m sorry. I … the light was on and I started walking. The car just didn’t stop.”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“You were there so fast.”

 

“I’m never leaving your side again.”

 

Baekhyun pulled back to see Tao’s tear-stained face. He pressed a soft kiss to his lips and wiped his face before hugging him tightly. They didn’t leave each other’s side for the rest of the night and Baekhyun called into work for the next day.

 

In the morning, Tao was gone.

 

Hours flew by before Tao returned and Baekhyun knew something was different. He looked at Tao with worry. Tao’s hair was coal black as opposed to the beautiful auburn it had been. His arms were covered in ash but his eyes were the same as before… stained in tears and fatigued. What Baekhyun couldn’t see was what he knew was gone.

 

“Tao … Where are your wings?”

 

Tao looked at Baekhyun with dread, and then despair. He rubbed his shoulders and Baekhyun watched as he turned back with a meek smile and quivering lips.

 

“I disobeyed.”

 

“How?”

 

“I-I wasn’t … I wasn’t supposed to save you so, the equivalency of exchange. You get to live but Boss Man took my Grace. So… I’m human.”

 

“Oh, Tao.”

 

Baekhyun closed the distance between them and embraced Tao. He saw the horribly disfigured stubs where his wings used to be. They were dark and mangled but to anyone else, he would just look like a normal human. But Baekhyun would always be able to see how his angel sacrificed everything for him.

 

A few days later when the realization set in that he was now human, Baekhyun took Tao to a huge botanical garden. They walked around for hours before Tao got really tired and needed to sit. They spread a blanket in the middle of the open field and Baekhyun walked around while Tao rested. He picked some small marigolds and made a crown. When he walked back, Tao was sitting up smiling. Baekhyun placed the crown on his head and sat down beside him.

 

“Tao … Tell me a story.”

 

“I have the perfect one. Room 468.”

 

“My coma patient?”

 

“Yeah. Her last memory was something I’ve never experienced before. Her soul was so light and warm. But the vision wasn’t of her. It was of you. You were sitting on the bed holding her hand and talking to her. Whether you knew it or not, she was listening.”

 

Baekhyun smiled and let a tear fall. He listened intently as Tao recalled her last few moments.

 

“You talked to her about me. You told her everything. Baekhyun, I do too. I can’t read your mind anymore but I don’t need to. I know. I love you, too.”

 

“You weren’t supposed to know that until I was ready.”

 

Baekhyun gave a playful smile and pulled Tao into a chaste kiss. They sat for a few more moments before Tao spoke again quietly.

 

“Will you help me?”

 

“With what?”

 

“To be human.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

Baekhyun leaned over and slowly took Tao to the ground. He pressed another soft kiss to his lips then laid against Tao’s chest.

 

“You’ll always be my angel, Tao.”


End file.
